


Prince of Slytherin

by annesosmall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940's, Alternate Universe - 1940's, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bromance to Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, Time Travel, grey!Harry, still dark!tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annesosmall/pseuds/annesosmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's protests were drowned out when Snape, the murderer who was not a murderer but a saviour, tapped Harry's forehead and sent him to save the Wizarding World.<br/>Harry's mind whirled to black, then colour exploded into being and cheers turned to screams and he was falling<br/>falling<br/>falling...</p><p>The one where Harry is sent back in time to save the Wizarding World, but can't really tell anybody what he's saving them from.</p><p>Starts at the end of Half Blood Prince but major canon divergence if you couldn't tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Misinterpreted Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I plan on it being quite long, lots of chapters of medium length and full of fluff and a guy who is learning to love.
> 
> Edit - restart of writing will commence within the next few days 18/12/16
> 
> Edit #2 - Thanks for all the support I've been getting with my fics, I'm actually going to start writing again now so there should be a couple of updates by the end of the week :)

 

 

 

> _We're all stories in the end, just make it a good one - Doctor Who_

 

* * *

Dumbledore was dead. Even after all the other students had gone back to their dormitories, Harry had just sat there, Ginny's arms around him, eyes shining with unshed tears while maintaining his silent vigil.

Dumbledore was gone.

When his body was moved away by Hagrid, and Ginny's attempts to get him to go to the infirmary failed, Harry was still knelt next to the space on the ground where Dumbledore's body had lain.

His silence was broken by a large sob, echoing in the grounds. His hands clapped over his mouth as another muffled sob wrenched itself out of Harry's chest.

Suddenly, the dam broke and Harry cried; he cried over all the things he had never asked and all the things he would never know. He cried over the death of the one with all answers to his questions and he cried over the fact that the only person Voldemort was afraid of had just been murdered in front of him.

Harry's head snapped up, emerald eyes glistening, scanning the tree line for any sign of movement, any reason for the intense feeling of someone looking at him. His eyes narrowed at a group of shadows clumped at the edge of the forest, his head telling him to run to the castle, his heart screaming for revenge, to rip and tear anything that looks even remotely threatening.

His heart won.

Harry hauled himself to his feet, his wand gripped in his cold hand, slight tremors wracking his limbs. His footsteps echoed as he crept slowly closer to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Halfway to his destination, a figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Snape!" Harry hissed, his wand whipping up to curse the man. Said man flicked his wand and immobilised Harry, making it impossible to hex him.

"Quiet Potter, I don't have enough time to explain," Snape sneered, "I was doing what I had to do for Dumbledore, under an unbreakable oath, imbecile, and -" "Why would I believe anything you say, _murderer_!" Harry interrupted.

Snape shot him one of his poisonous glares before huffing and raising his wand, rolling his eyes at Harry's flinch.

"I, Severus Snape, state that I shall tell Harry James Potter nothing but the truth regarding my oaths to Albus Dumbledore and his plans about Potter's actions afterwards the deed. This I swear on my magic to uphold."

Harry blinked surprised, however Snape was not going to be stopped; "Don't interrupt me again Potter, or I will have to hex you. As I said, we do not have much time. Professor Dumbledore made me swear an oath to kill him so I could solidify my position in the Dark Lord's ranks and protect you from within. He also told me to, at one point, ensure your demise."

Harry gasped and stumbled backwards, only to receive a half- hearted glare from the man, "now that professor Dumbledore is ... deceased, I do not need to carry out this plan, for have another."

Snape pulled a worn satchel out of his many pocketed robe and shoved it into Harry's hands. "I'm sending you back to another time, where you can hopefully nip this problem in the bud. You do not have to get immersed in this task, you need to have time for yourself, Merlin knows you've never had that before, but I recommend starting early. A tip for you, don't argue with the sorting hat and try to make friends with the Prince of Slytherin."

Harry's protests were drowned out when Snape, the murderer Snape who was not a murderer but a saviour, tapped Harry's forehead and sent him to save the Wizarding World. Harry's mind whirled to black, then colour exploded into being and cheers turned to screams and he was-

falling

falling

falling...


	2. Greeting Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds himself in a peculiar situation and meeting a boy he hoped he'd never see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my lovely betas, Ello and Ellie, you rule guys

> _Alice: How long is forever? White Rabbit: Sometimes, just one second. - Lewis Carrol_

* * *

Harry awoke to the faint mumbling of voices.

"Who is he?"

"Where did he come from?"

"Did you see him just ... fall out of the sky?" 

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Enough! Kindly leave the hospital wing if you are not suffering from an injury or a magical malady! Go, before I start taking away house points!"

Harry groaned, "Where ... Where am I?"

He blearily opened his eyes. The white curtains and the layout of the room was familiar but the matron was not. "Where am I?"

The matron huffed. "You, my dear, are in the hospital wing, at Hogwarts, and you... You fell from the sky in the middle of a quidditch match."

Harry sat himself up on the bed and blearily fumbled around for his glasses, only for them to be placed in his hands with a soft smile by the Matron. She is very different to Madame Pomfrey, Harry thought, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Just then, the doors swung open and a younger, auburn haired Dumbledore glided in, followed by an elder wizard, probably Headmaster Dippet.

"Ah, he's awake!" Dumbledore pronounced to headmaster Dippet.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore and this is Headmaster Dippet and I believe you have had the pleasure of meeting Madame Tanzy," Dippet tipped his tall hat and Madame Tanzy blushed.

"My boy, what is your name and where is it you came from?" Dumbledore asked Harry, his eyes a twinkling.

"The funny thing is, sir," Harry stated disbelievingly, "I've just come from Hogwarts."

There was silence. Then Dumbledore raised his brow and said, "well then, I think you'd better tell us how you got here."

And Harry did. Well, the abridged version. See, Harry just told them that a crazy man came up to him on the grounds, sprouted a monologue about how he would go back and change things and tapped him on the head which was, basically, exactly what happened. He had only refrained from telling them dates and names.

Actually, now Harry thought about it, when he wanted to say something about his time, he had the distinct feeling that he should not tell Dumbledore, and that he should pretend that he didn't know what was going on, so he kept his mouth shut.

"I see..." Dumbledore said, "instead of asking where you came from, may I ask when, you came from?" Harry looked puzzled, while on the inside he rejoiced. "June 1997 sir," Harry spoke, resulting in a gasp from Madame Tanzy, a raised eyebrow from Dumbledore and a snore from Dippet.

"Well my boy," Dumbledore said, "today is October 1942, and you are lucky to be alive."

Harry raise a brow in question and Dumbledore chuckled; "while everyone was sat there gawping, a handful of students in the stands where not frozen in shock, and only one of them knew a particular spell which slowed your decent."

"Ah yes!" Dippet cried out suddenly, making Harry jump, "one of our exemplary students," (out the corner of his eye Harry saw Dumbledore's mouth twist like he tasted something sour,) "had the fast reflexes to save your life, Mr...?"

"Potter sir, Harry Potter" The boy-who-lived mumbled. "Ah yes, Mr Potter," Dippet smiled, " he saved your life and has been kind enough to wait until you were fully conscious to see you. Come in my boy."

Harry turned to the slowly opening door of the hospital wing to see a tall boy with wavy dark hair and pale skin glide into the room.

Harry froze up as the boy approached the bed he was in and sat down in a chair opposite to Dumbledore. He glimpsed a small malicious smile, which could be mistaken as sincere, aimed at the Professor as the face turned to him.

Cold dark eyes and a faint smirk adorned his lips as he looked at Harry. "This is Mr Tom Riddle, Mr Potter, and I'm sure you'll both get along."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the r&rs, please keep it up, please no bad comments, if there are any glaring mistakes please tell me :)


	3. The Late Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the games 'Prince of Slytherin', harry faces the judgement of an old ally...  
> The Sorting Hat!

After Tom's introduction, Dumbledore pulled a hat Harry had not noticed from the chair next to him, where a set of school robes also was laid.

"We guess you're around school age Mr Potter, so we've brought the sorting hat to put you into a house;" Dumbledore paused, "by the way, what year are you in my boy?"

"I had just finished my 6th year" Harry mumbled, his eyes on the hat, Snape's words echoing in his mind.

"Ah, well..." Dumbledore looked mildly surprised.

"My boy, because we do not have your OWLs or any information about you, I am sorry to say that you will have to repeat your 6th year. Do you mind if we introduce you as a time traveler or...?"

Harry started, "oh no, that's fine, I guess."

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "we'll let you get dressed and then we'll sort you! Up and outside everyone please, so Harry here can get out of these pyjamas."

Dippet woke up and shuffled away from the bed, followed by a stiff looking Dumbledore, as Riddle loped smugly out behind him.

As soon as the curtain shut Harry jumped out of bed and threw his clothes on.

Fortunately, it looked like Madame Tanzy had got a house elf to clean and fold up his jeans and his shirt so he just threw his school robe over the top.

After he had pulled his clothes on and was yanking his shoes on, he stumbled to the curtain and yanked it open, seeing the pair of staff and the isolated teen hunkered in the door of the matron's office.

Dippet's face brightened as he saw Harry and coughed, gaining the others' attention.

"Ah Harry, now you're ready we can get you sorted!" Dumbledore smiled. He swept over to him and led Harry into the office.

Dumbledore sat Harry down in a chair and plopped the hat on his head.

 

Ahh... _I've already sorted you haven't I?_

Yes, last time I was a Griffindor... Or is it next time?

_Yes, well this time I hope you'll let me decide on what house I should put you in!_

Okay, okay, what do you think?

_You're brave, smart, loyal, but, due to the recent events that I can see in your mind, I believe that your cunning will me needed the most in times to come..._

I see...

_With that in mind, let it be ..._

_SLYTHERIN!_

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I'm legit really sorry for not writing in a while, but this should start up again soon :)


End file.
